Blood Mastiff
| Image = Bloodmastiff.jpg |ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Blood Divinity Blood Beast | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = | Species = Demonic Beast | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = Meng Hao Fang Mu (Clone) Yan'er Perfect | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao Lord Fifth Ultimate Vexation Blood Immortal | Occupation = | Affiliation = Demon Immortal Sect Mountain and Sea Realm Vast Expanse School | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = | Location = Planet Vast Expanse | Cultivation = Dao Realm (last seen) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 2, Chapter 121 | Book = 2 , 3 , ? , ? , 9 , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = The Blood Mastiff is a non-speaking recurring character in I Shall Seal the Heavens. It is one of Meng Hao's companions and a foremost character in the novel. It is a blood divinity formed from a drop of blood from Meng Hao during the latter's participation in the Blood Immortal Legacy tournament. | Appearance = Original Form *See official illustration on the right. Support Form Takes on the appearance of a cape when supporting Meng Hao during his fights. | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Book 2 'Born' as rather unassuming due to his small, puppy-like appearance, he enticed mocks and jeers from the audience of the Blood Immortal Legacy tournament when he came into existence. As Meng Hao passed one level after another, he continually grew in size until he literally became unrecognizable from the 'puppy' he once was. Meng Hao treats him as he would a blood brother that they became almost inseparable, add to the fact that blood divinities are incredibly loyal to their masters. This was shown when the Blood Mastiff willingly sacrificed himself during one of the trials in the tournament. He became of paramount importance to Meng Hao in obtaining the legacy of the Blood Immortal. Books 3-8 He has since then accompanied Meng Hao in his journeys, appearing whenever he is in danger or when his master requires it. He hibernated for quite some time due to the injuries he incurred during the war with the Immortal God Continent.. Book 9 He became Fang Mu's companion and protector during the latter's mortal years. He then later became Yan'er's Dao Realm beast protector and would often appear whenever the lass is in imminent danger. He was left with Yan'er as a beast companion to the latter and accompanied her even in the Transcendence Path when Yan'er decided to challenge the said path to ascertain the death of her master. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Demon Beasts Category:True Immortal Category:Male Category:Blood Divinity Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters